Puppies! Puppies! Puppies!
Vendetta wants to protect all her favorite places from Charlotte, so she uses her "fiend multiplier" to multiply her guard dog fiends. However, Charlotte finds a way to take care of all the fiends - multiply herself. Plot Vendetta, tired of Charlotte disturbing and being everywhere she is, uses her fiend multiplier to multiply her guard dog fiend. Unfortunately for Vendetta, Charlotte befriends one of the fiends by giving it a lollipop. To take care of all the fiends, she multiplies herself in the fiend multiplier. Later at the Onion stand, Charlotte shows up with a dog in a leech. Vendetta is surprised, that she is still alive, but even more surprised when she finds another Charlotte right behind her, explaining that she made more clones of herself using Vendetta's fiend multiplier. One by one, Charlottes start to pop up everywhere, telling her they have got a surprise, and Vendetta runs to the library in fear. The Charlottes follow her, in a singsongy way, "Vendetta, Vendetta, a surprise for Vendetta". After two of the Charlottes find her, she runs to Le Mayonnaise, hiding behind some mugs above the counter. One of the Charlottes find her, and the rest pile up on her. They start carrying her against her will. They leave the restaurant, and to Vendetta's surprise and mostly horror, she enters a circus full of Charlottes and guard dog fiends -- even the entire crowd is full of Charlottes. Even more petrified, Vendetta, calling it a "circus of pain", can't stand all the commotion. One of the Charlottes tell her she is the "main event" and that she is going to be shot out of a circus cannon. Vendetta faints from fear, and the Charlottes, assuming she's asleep, begin to put her in the canon. Suddenly, Grudge comes just in time, takes Vendetta in his arms, and leaves the circus. Later, Vendetta wakes up in her bed, thinking it has all been a nightmare. But much to her dismay, the Charlottes show up and start singing "Vendetta, Vendetta, a circus for Vendetta". Grudge takes Vendetta in his arms and prepares to run away, but Vendetta says she has an idea and brings her "fiend mix". The Charlottes are singing on a road when they a sign saying "Free gumdrops for stupid girls". Another sign points to a slide, and they start climbing it and sliding down, in a fiend's mouth. Two weeks later, Charlottes are still sliding into the fiend's mouth. But suddenly, all of them are eaten. Vendetta celebrates by getting onions. As she is about to take her first bite, a Charlotte shows up with a yo-yo, meaning that one of Charlottes escaped. Vendetta accepts that it is just one and leaves the Onion stand. When she has left, the last Charlotte clone shows up behind the counter, saying "Teehee!" while eating an onion. Fiends *Guard dog fiends Songs *"A Surprise for Vendetta" Memorable quotes Title cards Puppies Puppies Puppies.png Background information *The episode aired on October 18, 2008, on Nicktoons Network. Cast *Amy Winfrey as Charlotte, Charlotte clones *Aglaia Mortcheva as Vendetta *Peter Merryman as Grudge, guard dog fiends Category:Television episodes